


Secrecy

by tiifalockhart



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Organization Reader, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: You, as an Organization XIII member, know that it's impossible to have feelings. However, that seems to change once you meet Sora...
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Secrecy

The days you’ve spent in the Organization remained uncounted. It had felt like an eternity by now, every day blurred together. 

Xemnas continued to push his ideas as Saix piled missions on each of the members. You wanted to say you were tired, but you were never sure. Realistically, you could keep going until you’re inevitably defeated, but you didn’t want to. Something about it just didn’t feel right. Your missions were odd… The whole goal didn’t make sense to you. Even after members began to disappear, you still felt unsure. 

Once Roxas and Xion were gone, and Axel kept mentioning the idea of disappearing, you began to sway that direction as well. Nothing was making sense anymore. Xemnas’ goal of collecting hearts for Kingdom Hearts wasn’t making sense. You grew worried, members of the Organization were slowly disappearing or being picked off one by one, and you didn’t want to be the next one. 

So, that fateful day when you finally came face-to-face with the perpetrator, you were… Confused. He seemed to be a little younger than you, his companions looked like they had quite literally jumped out of a cartoon. They were the ones taking out the Organization members? You laughed at the thought. 

This seemed to catch the boy off-guard. He tensed and immediately summoned his weapon, holding it towards you. He yelled something at you, but you weren’t listening. Your eyes fell to the weapon he was holding. A keyblade… So that’s what it looked like.

Xemnas had told you that you should avoid it, that you were too weak to face it… You’d show him, you’re a lot stronger than anyone gives you credit to be. With your selfish desire, you fought him. He put up a stronger fight than you expected, but he still seemed to be slightly inexperienced. When the fighting stopped, you stared at him, a curious glint in your eyes. 

“Tell me, what is your name?” You asked, maintaining your mysterious aura. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stood straight. 

“Sora, and this is-” You raised your hand to stop him. 

“I like you, Sora. We should meet again, sometime.” You replied, a small smile forming on your lips. It wasn’t a lie, he interested you. How had someone so inexperienced and young gained a power like the keyblade? As the darkness consumed you, the last thing you saw was him running at you, before you appeared back in The World that Never Was. 

You hadn’t seen him for… Who knows how long. The concept of time was lost on you at this point. You refused to seek him out this time, it would feel… Wrong to go out and find him. You were lucky enough he managed to bump into you at Twilight Town. A sly grin formed on your features as you looked down at him. 

“It’s good to see you again, Sora… Where are your friends?” You asked, raising a brow as you looked around for them. He seemed to be caught off-guard by your appearance, causing him to back away and summon his blade. A quiet chuckle left your lips as you waved your hand dismissively. “I’m not interested in fighting.” You pointed out, leaning against the nearby wall.

Sora stared at you, a slightly confused expression forming on his features. “What do you want, then? Shouldn’t you be with your friends?” He asked, the emphasis making you cringe.

“They’re not my friends.” You retorted, crossing your arms stubbornly. “They’re coworkers, it’s totally different.” You stated, shaking your head. “Shouldn’t you be like… Fighting a bunch of stuff anyways? Why are you here by yourself?” You asked, raising a brow. 

He shrugged. “I… Well, I don’t know. I’m just here.” Sora replied, tilting his head to the side with a quiet chuckle. 

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. “I see… So, you’re just here because you can be? That’s it?” You questioned. Even Axel can give better excuses. 

Sora nodded and raised his hands in defense. “What, are you saying you’re here for a different reason?” He joked. The two of you snickered, before you sighed. 

“No, I usually wander around here around this time. I used to spy on a couple of friends who bought ice cream here.” You explained, shrugging as you continued to walk. Sora followed you like a lost puppy.

“Do you like ice cream? They have pretty good sea-salt ice cream here apparently.” He pointed out, as if he were hinting at something. Although, it went straight over your head. 

“Mm, no. It’s not really my kind of dessert.” You answered, beginning to walk towards the clock tower. 

“Well, what do you like?” He asked, stretching his arms behind his head. “Surely nobodies have favorite foods.” 

You glanced over at him, raising a brow. “Are you trying to ask me on a date?” You asked, your voice carrying a slightly surprised tone. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“No, of course not.” He replied, winking. He was definitely asking you on a date. 

“Uh… Right. Well, I can show you where I like to hang out, I guess.” You responded, still bewildered by his boldness. 

The two of you ended up enjoying your secret date. It was like nothing you’ve experienced before, even when you were whole. When it came time to part, you felt yourself… Dreading it. Sora was a lot more fun and goofy than you expected, it was quite charming and refreshing. You actually found yourself genuinely laughing, more than you have since you became a nobody. 

As the two of you walked towards the Twilight Town plaza, you turned towards Sora and looked down at him. “I enjoyed your company today… I hope we can do it again.” You mentioned somewhat awkwardly, unsure of how to end your ‘meeting.’

Sora snickered at your flustered state, shrugging. “We will. How about a couple of days from now? We can meet in Hollow Bastion, I’ll be there.” He offered, wiggling his brows. 

You chuckled at his humorous state, waving him off. “I’ll consider it. Don’t tell anyone about this meeting, though.” You reminded as you backed away slightly. A dark pool formed around your feet as you waved goodbye, watching as he waved back before disappearing in the surrounding darkness. A sigh of relief left your lips as you arrived back at the Grey Room. You received no questioning gazes from anyone, not even a sassy “Where have you been?” from Axel. The paranoid feeling that you hadn’t realized was there dissipated as you quietly entered your private quarters, a shaky sigh leaving your lips. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea… Xemnas was allowed to indulge himself, wasn’t he? Why couldn’t you?

A few days passed since your first date. You actually seemed to be looking forward to seeing Sora again. Even though you were on different sides… You knew you liked him. You silently waited in the shadows, hidden away from any prying eyes as you waited for him. When the time came, you quietly wandered out of the shadows, searching for the brown-haired boy, before raising a brow once she saw him. 

Your second date went smoothly with him, you ended up showing him a secret area that many people didn’t have access to… He seemed interested enough. You found yourself smiling and laughing at his silly jokes and gestures, even though nobodies weren’t supposed to have feelings. It was weird… Something you haven’t felt since you lost yourself. You felt yourself falling for him more and more. 

Over time, these dates became more frequent and slightly riskier. You felt gazes on you every time you returned to the Castle, Axel would occasionally ask you where you’ve been, you weren’t sure how you should answer him, so you usually blurted out some random mission title before rushing off. Sora didn’t seem to care though, he was just happy to see you every so often. 

One night in Twilight Town, the two of you sat peacefully on top of the clocktower. Neither of you spoke, you simply enjoyed the comfortable silence. Sora eventually brought up the conversation. “You know… I’ve had a lot of fun over the past months. I like hanging out with you.” He explained, glancing over at you. 

Something similar to a blush formed on your cheeks as you nodded in agreement, staring down at the plaza below. “Yeah… It’s been pretty nice.” You replied awkwardly. 

Sora nodded hesitantly as you two descended into another silence. Suddenly, he perked up at looked over at you. “So, I’ve been thinking… Maybe you should join our side.” He offered, causing you to raise your brows in surprise. How was he so bold?

An awkward chuckle left your lips. “Sora, you know I can’t do that. I’m a nobody.” You replied, shrugging. “Plus, Xemnas wouldn’t enjoy the idea of one of his members getting out.” You added, sighing softly. 

Sora shrugged as he looked over at you. “All we have to do is get your heart back, right? Sounds easy enough.” He pointed out, tilting his head to the side. He was so naïve… It was kind of cute. 

“I don’t think that’s how that works.” You answered, your legs swinging over the edge of the clocktower. 

“I think we can do it. Surely it’s possible. When I find out, I promise I’ll help you.” Sora grinned, an optimistic tone to his voice. You raised a brow and nodded hesitantly.

“If that’s the case… Then I suppose I can join you. There isn’t much left for me here anyways.” You replied, glancing over at him. 

That conversation didn’t go much further than that, but you had faith in Sora. If he truly had a plan to somehow bring your heart back, you wouldn’t stop him. As you returned home, you felt more gazes on you as you wandered the halls almost aimlessly. Was there truly a way out of this daily numbness? 

As time went on, you and Sora saw each other less and less. You were drowning in missions as Xemnas prepared to face these supposed “Warriors of Light” or something, and Sora seemed to be busy himself. You felt that numbness beginning to consume you since you really had no one besides Axel. Even Axel seemed to be down in spirits. Morale was low and you never thought you’d miss anyone again. Sora was like… A burst of sunshine. You missed the warmth he made you feel. 

It wasn’t until he and his friends suddenly appeared in the World That Never Was. When the two of you met near the entrance of the Castle, a confused expression formed on your features. “Sora? What are you doing here?” You asked, causing a light-hearted laugh to leave him. 

“What do you mean? Haven’t you heard already?” He replied ominously, causing more turmoil within you. He and his party ended up running by, disappearing into the Castle and leaving you confused beyond belief. 

Suddenly, it all clicked. The keyblade, his friends, his random disappearance. He was… 

You ended up following him inside, catching up to him after his fight with Xigbar. A conflicted look formed on your features. “How… Why… I’m so confused…” You whispered between breaths. He simply shook his head. 

“I promised something, didn’t I?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. “But… I think I have to defeat you in order for your heart to return.” Sora admitted, a conflicted expression forming on his features. 

“Defeat me… Like, in a battle?” You asked, taking a step back. He hesitated, then reached out to take your hand. 

“I know, but it won’t be bad. It’ll be like waking up again, you know?” Sora attempted to reassure you, but you were still reluctant. 

“Did you… Was this a plan to betray me?” You asked, your voice shaking. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but you quickly cut him off. “I trusted you… And this is what it came to? Wh-Why?” You asked, a distressed tone to your voice. He tried to defend himself, but you weren’t listening. 

Eventually, you two did fight. You felt betrayed and in danger, and he had no other choice but to fight back. It wasn’t until you couldn’t hold your weapons anymore when you finally gave up on fighting. You fell to your knees in front of him, watching as black particles began to float from your hands. It seemed to be inevitable. 

Sora stood before you, a guilty look on his features as he stared down at you. “Look- I-I’m sorry-” He tried to apologize, but you stopped him. 

“If what you’re saying is true, then I suppose this is for the better. If it isn’t… Well… I guess we’ll find out.” You explained, looking up at him. You didn’t remember much after that, it felt like you slowly fell asleep, lulled by the slow release of numbness. 

When you woke up again, you were somewhere completely different. The concept of time was lost on you, and you could hardly remember anything from the time between. You slowly sat up, noticing that you no longer wore the Organization coat, instead, you were dressed in your clothing before you lost your heart. A confused look formed on your features, until you felt someone’s presence near you. 

Your eyes widened once you saw Sora next to you, currently asleep. A quiet gasp left your lips as you were overwhelmed with emotions, immediately tackling him into a hug and embracing him tightly. His eyes flew open as he let out a surprised yelp, before grinning once he realized what was happening. 

“Hey… You’re finally awake!” He replied, looking down at you. You nodded happily and pulled away slightly. 

“Yeah… I am… I guess that you were right.” You replied awkwardly, your brows furrowing. “Thank you, Sora.” You whispered, cupping his cheeks. 

Now, it was Sora’s turn to blush. His cheeks heated up as he stared down at you, nodding hesitantly as he looked away. “Y-Yeah. Come on, I have to tell the others you’re awake.” He murmured, standing and grabbing your hand, guiding you out of the room. 

You allowed him to pull you along, a smile on your lips. It had been so long since you felt anything like this, but surely, this is what love feels like.


End file.
